1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a connector assembly to transfer materials. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a material application system including an applicator and supply station that provide a connector assembly to transfer liquid between the applicator and supply station.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Releasable fluid connectors have long been used for transferring large volumes of liquid chemicals, such as fertilizer or fuel. Some conventional fluid coupler assemblies are designed to transfer hazardous liquid and can be selectively coupled or decoupled while restricting liquid from leaking from the connection. Specifically, it is known in the art to provide a “drip-less” connection with a pair of mating couplers that each include an integral valve to restrict inadvertent fluid leakage when the couplers are coupled or decoupled.
Agricultural applicators are known in the art for applying liquid onto a crop field. Such applicators carry a liquid container with a limited amount of liquid, and the container is typically replenished from a supply station. A conventional applicator supply station includes a supply line and a storage container that feeds the supply line. The applicator container is refilled by manually positioning the supply line into fluid communication with the applicator container and pumping liquid from the storage container.
Prior art fluid connectors are deficient and suffer from certain limitations. For instance, conventional “drip-less” couplers include a valve that is opened by manual actuation of a corresponding valve handle. Furthermore, to open or close the passage formed by a mated pair of such couplers, an operator must manually open or close both of the valves. So called “drip-less” couplers may also permit inadvertent liquid spillage during fluid transfer or during coupling or decoupling of the couplers.
Conventional applicators and applicator supply stations are also deficient because the refilling process involves manual positioning of the supply line so that the supply line can fluidly communicate with the applicator container. Such conventional manual coupling and decoupling of an applicator and supply station can result in inadvertent and undesirable liquid spillage or contamination of the liquid. Furthermore, inadvertent spillage can cause the operator to become exposed to the transferred liquid.